


Heat

by Chvrrlx (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chvrrlx
Summary: Korrasami and SMUT
Kudos: 53





	Heat

Asami ended up dragging Korra out to a bar. Her recent recovery and 3 years away from Republic City was due for some celebration. And the fact that Korra has never been out drinking before was a reason in itself to go. The young avatar was a nervous wreck... tucking her short chestnut hair behind her ear as her friend lead her through the sea of bodies by hand. She took note of the softness of Asami's warm fingers grasping her palm and realized this was the first time ever touching her skin.

Asami peered back at her with an excited smile and asked her something, but Korra's gaze only landed on those moving rouge lips in a trance.

"Korra?" Asami waved her free hand in front of the avatar's face, snapping her back to focus.

"What?!" Korra blinked and finally giving her attention.

"I asked if you were okay? Your face is red!" The engineer leaned in to examine the avatar closer, which caused her face to heat up more. Korra wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous with her friend. But she quickly flashed her a cheesy grin and waved frantically in front of her face as if swatting a fly.

"I'm great!" she exclaimed and kept following Asami until they reached the bar.

After three drinks, the young avatar began to feel a bit too woozy but wasn't nervous anymore due to the cactus juice. Asami limited herself to just one drink since she knew that it would impair her driving later. She enjoyed Korra's company immensely. She was her only girl friend who she could talk easily to. If she could, she would label her as a best friend.

"And then I punched him right in the face!" Asami smacked her fist down into the palm of her hand while making Korra laugh loudly at her story. " So he gets up, stomps over to me with this pissed off face and bloody nose, grabs my hand and says, 'Miss Sato! You are a fine young lady with a damn good swing! Where is that contract?' And I made the company millions with that one deal!"

Korra bellowed out her laughter while holding her stomach, leaning over to the side nearly falling out of her barstool had not for her friend to reel her back in balance by the arm.

"Oh my god," Korra heaves out a long sigh to catch her breath. Asami's hand clutched on her right bicep to keep the young avatar from falling. Korra proceeded to sit up straight and flex it, earning a laugh from the engineer.

Asami's lips pursed with a smirk and gave her a playful, flirtatious look. "Oh my goodness! Avatar Korra, have you been working out?" She giggled while playing out her silly banter.

"Why yes, I have, Miss Sato..." Korra grinned and hopped of the bar stool and lifted her tank up to reveal her abdomen. Asami's smile disappeared into a gawking gape. Her eyes scanned over the avatar's sculpted core. Light, mocha skin stretched tightly over those strong muscles that nearly formed into a six pack. Rouge lips tightened as the business woman's heart nearly sprang out of her chest.

The young CEO cleared her throat and turned back to the bar, sipping her drink. "S-so... how's your parents?"

Korra hopped back into her seat, noting the abrupt subject change but went along with it. "Oh, they are fine... actually they are amazing." She placed both hands around her glass of cactus juice with a small blush on her cheeks. "I... wasn't exactly the easiest to take care of while I was getting better."

"Well I wouldn't say you are the easiest to deal with at times but the love and care for others make it possible," Asami gave her a soft smile. "We all care about you, Korra. Not just because you are the Avatar but because we love you."

Korra's face started to get hot again... in fact her whole body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't take it anymore. She downed the rest of her fourth beverage.

"Assssami... I'm zua gonna go." She announced as she clumsily slid off the barstool and started staggering towards the exit. It took a few seconds to realized that the avatar was now drunk and decided to leave the building... without her.

"Korra! Wait!" Asami got up and went after her but a large, burly man blocked her path.

"Hey there, beautiful," his deep voice soothed out in a creepy tone. He grabbed her forearm and pulled the onyx vixen against his chest. Asami grimaced away from his hairy face. "Looking for a little fun tonight?"

"I'm sorry!" Asami put out the best fake smile she could muster as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "I'm actually with someone..." She leaned over to peer around him, looking for Korra but she no longer could see her through the crowd.

"Forget about your friend, " he tugged her closer in a hard, almost painful grip and looked at her with anger. She returned the look with a disgusted one of her own and quickly twisted her arm out of his grasp, clutched onto his wrist and swung him into a front flip, smacking his large body onto the floor.

She smirked as the crowd cleared the area with gasps but her smile disappeared quickly upon seeing the Triad tattoo on her opponent's shoulder.  
"Shit..." she gritted under her breath and looked up at four other Triad members putting down their drinks and drifting in her direction. They grinned at her. One cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he joined his pack that surrounded their prey.

The engineer took a deep breath and crouched into a fighting stance. She was well trained in martial arts, however she knew that she couldn't handle four assailants who probably had bending, but she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

After dodging a few water whips and a blast of fire, Asami was grabbed from behind by the same guy who she slammed into the floor earlier. He locked his crushing arms around her, pinning her arms to the side. She grunted and kicked at the air as she was lifted off the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the gang members commanded with a smirk on his face while grabbing Asami's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I like your spunk, baby..." he breathed in a husk against her ruby lips. "We are gonna take a ride... and don't think anyone is gonna come to your rescue, we own this place and now we own you." Asami tore her face away with a growl of disgust.

"You don't know who you are dealing with!" She shouted with a mixture of anger and fear while struggling for freedom while being carried out of the bar.

Korra wobbled down the alley way in a drunken stupor. Her world was spinning a little and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Uuugghhhh, why would anyone... Fucking thinkssss this wouldss be funnnn?" She slurred to herself then brought Asami to the front of her thoughts...

"Fuckinnn beautiful..." Korra clumsily leaned against the wall and slid down until she sat on the floor. "God! Asssaammmiii... why are you soo amazingly beautiful? I can't fuckin... stand it." She huffed out and rubbed her face in her frustration. Korra's thoughts were interrupted by angry shouting. She peered over and saw her friend, spewing angry profanities and kicking the air while a large man was dragging her to a Satomobile that was parked a few feet from the bar door.

"As... Asami?" Korra squinted in as her eyes focused then rose to her feet. "Hey!" Korra gritted her teeth and lunged forward, almost tripping in the process but managed to bend a chunk of earth from the ground and fling it with amazing force at Asami's kidnapper.

The young CEO heard the blunt force crack near her head as the rock struck the large man in the face, immediately being released to the ground. She took the opportunity to send a swoop kick against his kneecaps, crippling him down to the pavement.

"Aaaaahhh!" The man hollered in pain while grasping his blood gushing nose and wriggled about on the damp, hard ground. The gang leader grabbed Asami by the hair and pulled her back up and against his chest. She groaned in pain, hissing as his fist in her hair tightened hard. His other hand lit a small flame and pressed it near Asam's face. She did her best to jerk away from the hot blaze but he kept her steady. Korra stumbled forward in her drunken state.

"Let... that pretty ladddyyy, go now!" she bellowed out while pointing her finger and struggled to keep her balance.

'God, Korra you are so drunk...' Asami thought to herself. 'This is all my fault I shouldn't have let her drink so much...' She whimpered in pain and breathed heavily with adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was forced to close her eyes as the flame in the gangster's hand was blinding her emerald irises.

"Who the fuck are you, Earth Bender?" The leader shouted and the ordered his other three minions to go after the drunk girl in the alleyway. All three of them were water benders... they advanced forward and shot spikes of ice in the avatar's direction. Korra managed to bend and sway hard enough to dodge the attacks, barely keeping her balance. She nearly fell to the ground on her last evasion but quickly manipulated the momentum into an upward swing in which she hurdled boulders easily smashing two of her opponents into a wall. The third water bender triad lashed a water whip her way. Each time Korra bent to dodge the attack she touched the ground lightly with her index fingers to keep herself from falling over. She leaped and twisted an air tornado towards the water triad who who was blown back onto his butt. His eyes widened into a shock and pointed a shaky finger towards the dark girl.

"IT'S THE MOTHER FUCKING AVATAR!" He squealed and stumbled back to his feet, only to scurry away in fear.

Korra immediately pushed a force of air towards the fire triad and Asami, killing the flame in his hand. Asami flung forward with all her might, flipping her attacker forward onto the ground. She grabbed a small electronic device from her coat and tazzed him while he was down. He jutted and wriggled on the ground as the electricity pulsed through his body until he fell unconscious. Asami sighed with relief and put her weapon back into her coat.

Korra wobbled closer in her drunken stupor then succumbed to stumbling to the ground, laying on her back groaning as her vision kept spinning. Asami hurried over to her rescuer and knelt down. "Are you okay?!"

Korra huffed out a long sigh with a huge grin on her face. "I'm the mother fucking avatar..." she giggled out and opened her eyes to look up at the engineer. "OOOh! Hey, Assami! Hey! Hey! Does you... Does Asami know... That I'm the mother fucking... avatar?!" Asami smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, Korra... You are the mother fucking avatar," she repeated rolling her eyes then pulled the caramel skinned woman to her feet. "Let's get out of here..." She slung on of her arms over her shoulder and held Korra by her waist as the walked around the building to the parking lot where Asami's car was.

"Hey, Asami..." Korra slurred as she was buckled into her seat. "When... when we there... don't tell Tenzin I'm drunk... he would be sooooooo maaaaddd..."

"Actually, I'm taking you to my place for tonight," Asami announced while buckling herself in and turning on the vehicle. "It'll be better so we don't have to take a ferry to Air Temple Island."

"OOOhh!" Korra laughed. "I see... You're trying to sssseeduce meeee..."

Asami's face suddenly lit up a bright red as she stuttered her words out. "N-n-no! I wouldn't d-do that, you're drunk! I-I just want to make sure you can sleep it off easy." Korra giggled and slumped to the side, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Asami?" she called out with a relaxed tone.

"Y-yeah?" Asami nervously glanced over to the drunk avatar that was cuddled up at her side.

"Thanks... I had a great time."

Asami helped Korra into the guest bedroom. The young avatar fell face first into the mattress then rolled onto her back, gasping out an exhausted sigh. Her friend proceeded to help her out of her shoes. Korra had the chance to sober up a little on the way back since the Sato Estate was an hour's drive from the bar. She was still slightly tipsy but more tired than anything.

"Come on, let's get you underneath the covers."

"Wait!" Korra stood up quickly and swayed while she struggled to untie her sash, but finally got the furry fabric to fall to the floor. "I...I... Can't sleep with... all this on." She clumsily tried to take off her shirt before she asked for help. Asami's face started to burn while she hesitated then grabbed the bottom of the tank and pulled it up and off as Korra lifted her arms. Asami suddenly forgot to breathe as she stole glances of Korra's sculpted torso again, she saw that her breasts were larger than expected since they were wrapped up in some cream colored bindings. The young engineer's heart pounded as she felt her lower abdomen flutter and burn with a hard intensity. She swallowed a hard dry lump as Korra unfastened her pants and slid them down her legs, kicking them off.

'Holy... fucking... fuck...' Asami's thoughts raced all at once. Korra's small briefs hugged the curve of her hips tightly and when Korra turned around to crawl back in the bed... her mind exploded at the sight of plump, caramel glazed buttocks. 'I... I... I...'

"WellGoodnightThankYouForSavingMe!" Asami squeaked out louder than she intended, then she panicked on how panicked she sounded. She made a bee line for the door as fast as she could but then...

"Waaiiittt" Korra whined as she sprawled out in the large bed. "c'mere..." The onyx vixen turned and walked back over to the bed, Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Stay with me..."

Asami's eyes widened as two pools of sparkling sapphires stared back into her brilliant emeralds. She could make out the blush on the avatar's face which made her heart race even faster. Then it suddenly dawned on her... Asami Sato... in love.

"Korra..." Asami breathed out her name with warmth, making a shiver run up the caramel girl's spine. "...would you hate me if I kissed you?" Korra didn't answer her, instead the avatar sat up slowly, staring at her with bewilderment.

Silent pause. Moonlight spilled into the room, filling it with a illuminating glow of blue light making the avatar's eyes glimmer even more. Asami's closed her eyes and felt her bottom lip tremble as Korra snaked her hand up Asami's pale neck to the back of her head and slowly pulled her closer.

Contact. The kiss was chaste, but powerful. Korra's heart felt like exploding as she kissed those red lips. Her whole body quaked in the feeling that Asami gave her. Neither of them felt anything like this before. Raw, hot electricity jolting through their bosoms and tickled between thighs... Asami tore away in desperation, she could hardly bare the new sensation, it made her tremble. She shuttered and motioned to move away from her friend.

"K-Korra..." She fibbed and flustered as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe that Korra kissed her... she couldn't believe that it felt like this. "D-do you feel that?"

"Yes," quickly stated as Korra's breasts heaved as she breathed in shutters... she pulled Asami in again desperately placing her mouth on her lips again, earning a sultry moan.

'Fuck...' Korra's mind went blank as her friend moaned into her mouth while their tongues danced against each other. The avatar groaned at the taste and pulled her new lover into her lap, Asami's thighs straddled her and pressed her body flushed with hers. Pale hands dug into chestnut locks, gripping and pulling lightly while she pulled away and sucked on the avatar's bottom lip then released it with a light pop. The engineer moaned again as she slid her hands over the avatar's sun-kissed shoulders then down to touch those amazing abdominals.

The caramel beauty leaned in and peppered soft kisses on Asami's neck. She gasped and sighed, angling her throat to give her more access but then reluctantly pushed Korra away gently. Her heart broke at the confused and hurt expression she gave her, but she needed to stop this.

"Korra..." Asami sighed out her name with a shutter. "I think we need to stop... we shouldn't be doing this right now... You've been drinking and I want to make sure that this isn't just a fluke."

"Asami, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I met you..." Her heart soared at that statement then she let Korra continue... "At first, I thought it was jealousy when you and Mako were together... well it was jealousy but I didn't know that it was towards Mako until much later."

Asami smiled. "Korra, we were just kids back then... guess our teenage hormones made us confused on what we were really feeling." She kissed her again, chastely and sweetly earning a grin when they parted. "Let's talk more about this later, its getting late..."

"Alright," Korra groaned and rested her forehead against Asami's chest. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, but I am going to find you some pajamas first," Asami crawled off of her and saw the confused expression Korra was giving her. "If I don't cover you up I'm not going to be able to stop myself from ravishing you." The vixen smirked with a sultry stare when she was greeted with the darkest blush she's ever seen on Korra's face. The avatar swallowed a dry lump as she watched her saunter out of the room, she loved the way she walked... swinging those sexy hips slightly to and fro.

Korra couldn't believe that this was happening... Her heart pounded in anxiety in fear that it was all just a dream... a long, lucidly intense dream... but then when Asami came back it reassured her a little more. The vixen was dressed in a black pair of two piece silk pajamas. A spaghetti strapped cami hugged her curves, making the avatar blush even more. Despite being covered, Korra's never seen Asami show so much skin before. The cami was a bit short, showing a line of her flat middle along with a pair of loose shorts.

"And you tell me that I need to cover up?" Korra mocked as she caught the white tank and black shorts that was tossed at her.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I guess I've always seen you wear heavy coats... just not used to it..." Korra muttered while pulling the tank over her head then the shorts up her legs. Asami sauntered over to the bed and crawled back up Korra's body, knowing that in this position her cleavage would be visible. Korra's ears here burning as her eyes fight to stay on Asami's face.

"Well, Avatar Korra..." She breathed over her lips before kissing them too briefly. "You better get used to it... you're gonna see more than just this..."

The Avatar's head started emitting plumes of steam. Asami giggled, turned off the lamp and crawled into the bed next to her. Korra stayed still... staring and steaming with all the dirty thoughts racing through her head.

"Goodnight, Korra..." the engineer sighed with a smile and rolled over to let sleep take her.


End file.
